


The Reunion

by Fenchurch87



Series: The Eye of the Storm [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Family Feels, Family Reunions, Gen, Hinterlands (Dragon Age), Reunions, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: While helping Mother Giselle in the Hinterlands, Lianna Trevelyan encounters a figure from her childhood. Originally written in response to a writing prompt on /r/dragonage.





	The Reunion

Lianna awoke at first light. Trying her best to ignore the cold, she scrambled out of her blankets and pulled her robe over her head as quickly as she could. She ran a brush through her hair, braided it, and then pinned it up on top of her head. After a brief glance in her hand mirror to make sure she looked presentable, she stepped out of her tent and into the crisp early morning air.

It was Minela's turn to make breakfast today, and Lianna could already smell porridge cooking. She walked over to the fire, attempting a cheerful “good morning” as she sat down beside the younger Sister. Minela briefly looked up and muttered something unintelligible, a sullen frown appearing on her face as she continued to stir the pot.

Lianna wondered why she still bothered. Minela had been in a sulk for months, ever since Revered Mother Josette had announced that she would be travelling to the Hinterlands to work with Mother Giselle. It was an attitude that Lianna couldn't understand. Praying and studying the Chant of Light were all very well, but they did nothing to help the poor, the hungry, or the sick. Surely helping those in need was what the Chantry was for? Sadly, there didn't seem to be many who shared that opinion. Most of the Sisters she knew had been happy to stay within the comfortable confines of the Ostwick Chantry and had balked at the idea of actually having to get their hands dirty.

She was one of the few who had volunteered to come here. She had been desperate to get out of Ostwick, to see some of the world, and to make a difference in people's lives. She had also been longing for an opportunity to meet Mother Giselle, whose actions in Jader had made her a controversial figure in the Chantry. Several Sisters had been wary of associating with her, fearing that it might damage their chances of moving further up the hierarchy. Lianna secretly thought that Mother Giselle had been right, but she knew better than to express that opinion out loud.

She had the first ward round of the day, and so after breakfast she headed for the makeshift infirmary. She had little knowledge of healing, but as Mother Giselle had explained to her on her first day, these people needed more than medicine. They needed somebody to give them a kind word, listen to their stories, soothe their fears. That was where Lianna excelled. She stopped at every bed and spoke to every patient. She would move on if they wanted to be alone, but otherwise she would stay as long as they needed her. The news of the Divine's death at the Conclave and the appearance of the Breach in the sky had made the people even more afraid than ever these past few days. Putting her own fears aside, Lianna walked through the rows of beds offering reassurances. The Grand Clerics will elect a new Divine, somebody will figure out how to close the Breach, we just need to trust in the Maker.

Minela came to relieve her in the middle of the day. She sat on the grass with a small meal of bread and cheese, watching the comings and goings. A group of mages walked past her on their way through the village, and she found herself looking intently at them, hoping to see a familiar face. She knew she was being foolish. It had been twenty years. How would she ever recognise her after so long?

She would be back on duty later in the day, distributing food to the refugees. But for now she had two hours to herself. _Plenty of time for archery practice._ The thought brought a smile to her lips, and she hurried back to her tent to fetch her bow. On her way, she spotted Mother Giselle speaking to an unfamiliar woman. She thought nothing of it. Mother Giselle received many visitors.

“Trevelyan?” she heard Mother Giselle say as she approached. “Are you a relative of Sister Lianna?” The Revered Mother saw her and beckoned her over.

“Sister... Lianna?” The woman sounded uncertain.

“Yes?” She stopped and looked at the newcomer properly for the first time.

She found herself staring at a short woman with long, untidy blonde hair and a staff strapped to her back. _She's a mage._ Her eyes were the brightest blue; some people might have said they were purple. _No. It can't be._

A lock of blonde hair flopped in front of the woman's eyes, and she sighed and brushed it away. Lianna knew that gesture. She had seen it so many times as a child.

“Evie?” she whispered, hardly daring to hope.

The other woman made a strangled sound, and then she was running towards Lianna and throwing her arms around her. Lianna buried her face in her shoulder. Tears were flooding down her cheeks, soaking into the woman's coat, but she didn't seem to mind.

“Lianna,” she whispered between sobs. “Oh Lianna. My sister. My sister!”

 


End file.
